


A Night to Remember

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Fair Game drabbles [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Qrow and Clover chaperone the Atleasian graduation ball.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567108
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing posts about an Atleasian ball that’s supposed to happen and a lot of fics about it so I thought I’d give it a go. Actually keeping up with my schedule to post once a week so go me!!! Xxxxxxxxx

It was the Atleasian graduation ball and the kids had been invited as honorary students. Knowing what he’d gotten into at his own graduation, Qrow had volunteered to be a chaperone. From the corner of the room, he watched as theydanced.

Nora had dragged Ren into a dance off with Blake and Yang. Ruby was teaching Penny how to do the robot. Jaune was wearing a dress for some reason and Weiss was being twirled by an attractive student from Atlas. 

The carefree smiles on their faces brought one to his own. They’d been through more than most experienced huntsman he knew. It was nice to see them enjoying things with other kids their age for a change. 

“Brings back memories doesn’t it?” He turned his attention towards the voice to find Clover standing next to him. The other man was out of his usual military garb and instead was wearing a suit like the one his nieces had forced him to wear. It did little to hide his muscles, the extra fabric making them look even bigger. 

“Yeah.” Qrow replied, trying not to think how him and Raven snuck in a bottle of vodka on top of someone spiking the fruit punch, resulting in him throwing up on Ozpin’s shoes. “How’d your graduation go? I bet you were valedictorian and you did some grand speech about how you were the symbols of Atlas’s bright future.” 

“Maybe.” Clover chuckled looking away in both embarrassment and pride. The sound was like music to his ears.

“You here for fun or are you chaperoning too?” Qrow asked to distract himself from his thoughts.

“The General thought that having a well known military presence would encourage the now former students to be on their best behaviour, so me and the Aces volunteered. Although,” Qrow’s breath hitched as he was hit with the full force of Clover’s teal eyes. “That doesn’t mean I can’t have fun too.” 

Not missing a beat, the younger man held out his hand. 

“Would you like to dance?” 

“I’d probably just step on your toes.”Qrow failed to keep his voice steady. 

“Good thing I kept my boots on then.” Clover said, pointing his steal toed shoes.

Unable to make up any more excuses to himself, Qrow took his hand. His skin was hard from the grip of his weapon and the Atleasian climate but his hold was warm and strong. He pulled him away from the corner to the edge of the dance floor, letting go as soon as they reached their destination. Qrow’s fingers immediately felt colder without the contact. 

The DJ was playing an upbeat pop song that Qrow didn’t recognise, having been over a decade out of touch with current music. He wasn’t surprised that Clover was a good dancer, his hips moving in perfect time with the music. Whilst he shuffled awkwardly besides him. The last time he’s danced had probably been his own graduation and the few clubs he’d been too since he went more for the drink than to dance. 

The song changed to a classic party song that Qrow had heard every year at his nieces birthday parties since they were five years old. He put his arms out in front of him as everyone moved in synchronisation. He couldn’t help laughing at Clover who flailed his arms around in confusion. Qrow spent most of the dance teaching him the steps, grateful that Ruby and Yang had forced him to learn it when they were younger. 

The next song was a slow song. Qrow knew that there would be one eventually, yet he hoped that it would never come. Immediately all the kids around them started pairing off. He couldn’t stop himself from looking at Clover who was already gazing at him, his eyes filled with kindness and hope.Butterflies churned in his stomach. Slowly, Clover moved until he was even closer, his hands hovering by his waist. 

“Is this ok?” He whispered. 

Qrow nodded not trusting himself to speak. The other man rested his hands on his waist, tying him to reality, reminding Qrow that this was not a dream. It took a moment for him to remember that he was now meant to put his arms around his neck. In a panic, he put his arms around him quicker than he intended. Fortunately it brought the slight chuckle of a smile to Clover’s face. The sight calmed Qrow’s beating heart. 

They swayed in time with the music,letting Clover take the lead as he twirled them around. They were so close that Qrow could feel his breathe ticking his nose. At this distance, they had no choice but to look into each other’s eyes. Suddenly Qrow couldn’t see anything except teal.

“I can’t believe you thought you’d step on my feet.” Clover said, awakening him his trace. “You’re a pretty good dancer.” 

“Are you saying I’m pretty?” Qrow teased. 

“I think you’re beautiful.” Clover replied, his eyes smiling. Whatever Qrow has been expecting Clover to sway it certainly hadn’t been that. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” He asked, a slight growl creeping into his voice. 

“Doing what? Telling the truth?” 

“No... being so so- Clover!” Qrow said unable to think of anyway to describe him. 

“Oh you mean being determined to make someone as brave and as strong and selfless as you, realise you amazing you are.” 

Now Qrow was no idiot. He was well aware of the huntsman’s not so subtle flirting. Like everything else in his life, he kept expecting him to reveal that it was all one big joke. But in Clover’s ocean eyes, there was only truth and hope. 

_Screw it_ Qrow thought as he cupped the neck of the only person in this planet who not only understood his semblance but saw past it, and closed the distance between them until their lips touched. Soft lips met chapped ones that melted upon contact. It was everything Qrow had refused to dream about. Clover’s grip on his waist tightened, pulling him closer. Qrow reciprocated, pushing them together until they were chest to chest. A whimper got caught in his throat as Clover’s tongue brushed over his teeth. 

“Ahem.” 

Qrow started when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Both him and Clover jumped around to find Marrow standing beside them, his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. 

“Remember to keep it PG guys.” He scolded, although the wagging of his tail gave away how happy he was for them.

It was then that Qrow noticed that the others were staring at them too. Ruby and Yang were practically bursting in excitement. Ren shook his head as Nora gave them a wink and a thumbs up. Jaune’s expression was one of complete shock and he caught Harriet givingElm a handful of credits with a scowl. 

Qrow was two seconds away from turning into a bird and flying out the nearest window when he felt Clover take his hand in his once again. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private.” 

Qrow shivered as he whispered in his ear. Without another word, he dragged Clover out of the ballroom, ignoring the wolf whistles of the kids and Aces behind him and tried not to think about how entertaining their scolding from James was going to be in the morning. 


End file.
